


Fair Match

by ridgeline



Series: Diamond Dogs, Inc [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Even More Bad Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, How You tag Show-Off Kaz, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>周末，比赛，沙发，爆米花，而一如既往，Kaz有他自己的计划。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Match

**Author's Note:**

> Don't quote me becos I refuse to make any comment on the further domestic AU.

爆米花，啤酒和炸鸡，Venom伸手去拿纸巾，另外一只手摸向遥控器。他抬起头，看着对面盘腿坐在床上的kaz，Venom降低了电视音量，咕哝了一声。  
  
“说英语。”Kaz说，头也不抬，依然全神贯注地盯着膝盖上的笔记本电脑。“以及不，还是很吵。你能不能别看了？”  
  
Venom的鼻子里响了一声，然后喉咙里也响了一声，他换了个姿势，滚动了一下，后脑勺枕着沙发扶手，等待广告过去。不用看过去，他也能感觉到Kaz谴责的目光正在攻击他的脑袋，所以Venom叹了口气。  
  
“抱歉，我不说北美黑熊语。”Kaz说。

“音量已经是最小了。”他好脾气地解释，心知肚明。

安静。

Kaz叹了口气，很做作地关上笔记本电脑，然后更加做作地把笔记本放到一边，做作到极点地叹了口气。他托着下巴，百无聊赖地看过来，精确到秒地挂上他的‘从一到十，猜猜看我对你有多失望’表情。  
  
希望周六晚上能有五分钟的安宁，很有可能确实过于痴心妄想。

Venom面无表情，再次谨慎而舒适地挪动，无视Kaz。 _十一_ 。他悄无声息地回答，过于清楚答案。  
  
电视屏幕里一片喧哗，比赛又开始了。  
  
“当你说‘拜托拜托这是我唯一的心愿请给我买ESPN’的时候，我怎么没预料到这个。” _十二，正在迅速朝十四飙升。_  
  
Venom耸了耸肩，一脸无辜，抓了一把爆米花。  
  
“我从没那么说过。”他慢悠悠地说，小心地不把爆米花弄到沙发上，这是一项技术难度很高的活动。即使结婚多年，有些事情还是存在危险的底线。比如拆弹，比如把爆米花或者任何东西弄到Kaz上个星期才买的沙发套上。两件事情的结果通常非常接近。  
  
“而且是我自己买的。”他补充。同时把爆米花送进嘴里。  
  
“你这么说真让人伤心。所以从现在开始，刷卡要分你的卡和我的卡，你的酸奶，我的三明治，你睡的枕头，我睡的毯子了？”  
  
Venom缓缓地转过头，视线依次扫过以下的东西：Kaz的枕头，Kaz的抱枕，Kaz的墨镜盒，Kaz的毯子，Kaz的额外的毯子，Kaz的额外的抱枕，以及‘唔，我猜这个枕头更适合你’和‘别那么娇气，床上放不下了，你不是喜欢薄一点的毯子吗’。  
  
Kaz眯起眼睛，强作大度，同时伴随一个十分做作的咳嗽。  
  
“至少你的信用卡在……”他试了一下。  
  
“你的皮夹，第二层。”  
  
他们进行了一阵紧张的‘你他妈的是不是在装傻’和‘你猜’的眼神攻防战，Kaz犹豫了一下，多半不能肯定自己是否会赢，于是决定不和他计较。Venom小心地用食指和拇指拿起两块炸鸡，塞进嘴里，脸上出现了与世无争的满足笑容。  
  
进球了。  
  
在眼角余光里，他看见Kaz的手鬼鬼祟祟地摸向床头柜，拿起皮夹，看了一眼。  
  
停顿。

皮夹又回到了原位。信用卡没有。Kaz咳嗽了一声，面无表情地下了床，伸了个懒腰。

“床单该换了。”他说。

“嗯。”Venom回答。  
  
之后他安静地看了二十分钟比赛，无视Kaz在房间里走来走去，开空调，关空调，找充电器，整理充电线，把昨天洗的衣服又折叠了一次，开窗户，关窗户，在房间里走来走去。中场休息到了的时候，Venom从沙发上起来，去补充一次爆米花。他把黄油爆米花放进微波炉，等待加热，五分钟后，他拿着纸盒回来，走进卧室，看见Kaz蹲在电视前面，正在鬼鬼祟祟地试图做手脚。

Venom站在门口，安静地看着他，毫不意外。  
  
“嗯……天线，那个，天线，我觉得有点歪了。”依然蹲着，脖子僵硬。  
  
Venom的手伸进爆米花桶里，依然盯着他。  
  
“不过不要担心，我已经修好了。”Kaz尴尬地在电视机上拍了一下。“没有我，你该怎么办。”

“谢谢。”Venom说。

他再次一屁股在沙发前坐下，拿起遥控器。他按了一下，电视变成了hdmi模式，一阵鬼鬼祟祟而不怀好意的脚步声在他背后紧张地游荡，期待着。

Venom冷静地按了两下，比赛又回来了。  
  
“我会上网，Kaz.”他平静地说。  
  
“真行啊。你都会上网了。”冷冰冰的憎恨从背后传来。  
  
沙发向下沉了一点，中场休息画面结束，Venom一只手撑着脑袋一侧，看着Kaz在沙发另一头坐下，盘着腿。他不知道什么时候脱掉了长裤，百慕大短裤松垮垮地在大腿上卷起。没有笔记本。Kaz踢了一下，拖鞋掉到了地板上，他的脑袋百无聊赖地偏向一边。  
  
Venom偏过头，继续看电视。

下半节的进攻十分乏味，领先的一方开始磨时间，Venom嘴里塞满了爆米花，耐心地看着落后的一方发起进攻，然后被阻挡回去，前进一码，两码，停住了。他考虑了要不干脆录像，去打一会儿Overwatch算了。看起来就连NFL都站在Kaz这边。希望暴雪能坚持原则。

Venom叹了口气，转过头去。  
  
Kaz的手在短裤里。  
  
他的短裤脱了一半，正在抚弄翘在外面的浅红色阴茎，已经半勃起了，Kaz双眼直视前方，右手心不在焉地揉弄着，把包皮向后剥，露出光润而饱满的龟头。他的拇指划过去，注意到Venom的视线，依然偏着头，他的手玩弄着胯下的突起，脚踝收到大腿下面，袜子卷起。  
  
“这是一根很不错的老二。”Kaz说，看着墙壁，咬住下唇。  
  
“很漂亮。”Venom说。  
  
Kaz拽着短裤的松紧带，朝下拉扯，已经完全勃起的阴茎耸立在小腹上方，向后垂去，他的右手漫不经心地握着柱身，另外一只手不急不忙地套弄，坚硬的深色龟头在拳头之间若隐若现。Kaz的脸挨着肩膀，半闭着眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
“包皮没割过。”他喘息着说，轻微的呻吟从喉咙里随着呼吸而出。  
  
“龟头也很大。”Venom说。“很可爱。”  
  
他的臀部急促地推送，光亮的前液已经出来了，坚硬的老二像被抹了一层油，滑腻而红肿，包皮已经完全褪了下去，他的食指和拇指把玩着龟头，触碰到敏感点时就短促地呜咽一声，继续粗鲁地搓揉。Kaz的左手埋在短裤里，抓住深色起皱的睾丸，揉弄着。他的下半身向前挺起，炫耀一样展示着两腿之间的情况。

“当我上你的时候，你非常喜欢，嗯……但一直说慢点，说太大了，你，嗯，需要喘口气，但越朝里面插，就越紧，喜欢这样，对吧？我干你的法子，是不是？求再多一点……”  
  
Kaz朝手心里吐了一口唾沫，然后湿漉漉的手指急促地朝身下摸去，大腿大张，摆出了一副放松的姿势，食指的指尖首先进去，抽插了一会儿后，整根手指都埋进他的身体里，然后中指也加了进去，“感觉……很棒。”他喘息着，咬着下唇，迷失在手指的深入里。  
  
“再加一根手指。”Venom说。  
  
他的脸颊滚烫，手掌按住自己牛仔裤裆部下硬得发疼的勃起，一动不动。  
  
Kaz服从了，一只手急促而粗鲁地套弄下身，腰晃动着，另外一只手伸伸缩缩地用手指操着自己。透明的前液弄得满手都是，“啊……”Kaz呜咽着，咬着牙齿，脑袋下垂，下巴贴着锁骨，他半躺在沙发上，颤抖的大腿张开，手急促地活动，脚不安地扭动，脚趾痉挛。  
  
他臀部抽送了几下，举起左手，舔掉上面黏着的东西，身下另外一只手的中指在括约肌旁打转，拇指和中指分开红肿的穴口，中指再次整根没入，猛烈地抽插起来。阴茎耸动着，点点精液撒得到处都是。  
  
Venom解开皮带，拉下裤子拉链，掏出了老二，他爬上沙发，跪在Kaz的两腿之间，一只手摸索着寻找了一会儿，找到了臀缝之间的凹陷处，手指探入，然后插了进去，他抓着Kaz的一侧大腿，粗鲁地推送，Kaz抽搐着，后颈仰起，手指在沙发上胡乱地抓着，嘴里说着污言秽语，但Venom没有搭理，深深地埋在他体内，感受里面的震动和紧绷，湿润而欢迎他。插了两三下后，Kaz就射得一塌糊涂。  
  
他断断续续地射着，咬住指关节，滑腻的精液溅在Venom的腹部上。Venom抓住他的一只脚踝，急切地挺进，几下之后，Kaz放松了下来，神情恍惚，沉浸在射精的余韵里。“嗯……对了，用力。”他呻吟，下身虚弱而懒洋洋地晃动。“我现在看起来怎么样？”  
  
“很好看。”Venom说。  
  
“真会说话。”Kaz喘息，Venom急切地冲刺，手指掀起他软下来了的睾丸，摸索身体连接在一起的地方。“射里面吧，我想要感觉到……”  
  
Venom压在他身上，贪婪地抽插了几次，然后喘息，腰向前挺，双手抓住Kaz臀部两侧，射精了。Venom下身晃动了几下，挤出阴囊里剩下的残余精液，全部埋在Kaz的身体里。  
  
这感觉太过舒服，他懒洋洋地再抽送了几次，感觉最后几滴从软下来了的阴茎顶端流出，过于敏感，接近麻木。过了一会儿，他抽了出来，感觉到有一些体液被他带了出来，滴落在沙发上。  
  
“妈的，你也太贪吃。”  
  
“唔。”  
  
他们安静地躺了一会儿，Venom挪动了一下，模糊而狡诈地考虑了一下是否要或者能不能掩饰沙发上的湿痕。他伸手抚摸Kaz的腹部，手指抚过汗湿的金色汗毛，然后是狭窄的臀缝，食指指尖探入红肿的穴口，搅了搅，换来一声不满的嘟囔，“再做一次？”他说。  
  
“嗯。”含含糊糊的应答，Kaz闭上眼睛，脸庞上闪过一丝自鸣得意，甚至没费心掩饰。Miller带球达阵，触地得分，又一次大获全胜。  
  
而大概再过半个小时，他才会意识到比赛其实早就结束了。  
  
嗯，说到底，公平不是比赛唯一的艺术。

 

 

FIN


End file.
